


Monster

by Mangafrk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: While Han has been in a relationship with the other two for quite awhile, he finds that it's much easier to 'enjoy' each other's company now that they could be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of no where even for me. I fell into Exo just before Christmas and Tao has stolen my heart, (yes I know he's not in the band anymore.) Of course the first thing I do when I discover someone new, is think of all the things i can write about them. So...Whoops?

It was much easier now, getting time together. Now that they no longer had to deal with the possibility of one of nine other males interrupting them. Plus, there was no manager or CEO to worry about finding out about their relationship. It could be just the three of them now, alone. It definitely wasn’t easy though, they all still had careers after all. Even though the fear wasn't as strong, there would still be harsh consequences if someone ever found out about them. Which is why they only met up at hotels, entering fake names, on days when all three of them got a day off from scheduling or practice. 

Han was late, he knew that much. He had gotten caught trying to sneak out by his manager and had gotten a lecture about the dangers of leaving alone. He had eventually managed to convince him to let him go, only agreeing when he told him that he would go in disguise to make sure no one recognized him. While it wasn't completely foolproof, considering the fans seemed to always know their idols even when they were wearing dark clothes. Han knew that it would get rid of the risk of people tackling him in the streets trying to talk to him. They had picked a hotel close to his building this time, knowing full well that he was going to struggle the most with sneaking away for a few hours. 

He keeps on his disguise in the lobby, purposefully lowering his voice as much as he can when speaking to the receptionist, not wanting anyone to identify his voice, no matter how improbable. Han gives the fake name that the reservation is under and he is led by a staff to the penthouse suites on the top floor. While it was a fairly expensive hotel, not many people rented out the rooms on the top floor, as they had learned that from experience. The staff member gives him a key card to the room and bows, giving their goodbye. As soon as Han is sure that they have disappeared, evident by the sound of the elevator opening and closing, he opens the door.

As soon as it opens he hear a high whine coming from inside. He sighs, closing the door quietly so they couldn’t tell that he had shown up. He walks into the main part of the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. When he finally gets inside he takes it off completely, throwing it into the already fairly large pile of clothes by the foot of the bed. 

"You couldn’t wait for me?" 

Yifan turns his head to the sound of Han's voice, "You were late," He thrusts his fingers into the body below him roughly, causing the other man to moan. "You know how Zitao gets when he's kept waiting."

Han sighs before moving to get on the bed. Yifan stops him before he gets close, "What?"

Yifan smirks, starting to thrust his fingers faster, Zitao's moans increasing in volume. "You were late," He adds a fourth finger. "So you have to just watch until I finish prepping him."

"Fine,"Han pouts, moving to the chair near the bed. He's too far away to see any details of what's going on, but he can hear Zitao's desperate moans as Yifan works him open. He sees Yifan twist his wrist, fingers moving sideways while still inside the other man. Zitao lets out a breathy moan as the stretch increases. Han takes off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles, but not to the ground. He's already hard, just from hearing Zitao's pleasured noises. 

He runs his nails along the underside of his cock, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatens to pass through his mouth. Not that anyone would notice if he was making noises over the sound of Zitao's, but Han wanted to keep his composure. He begins to stroke himself, struggling not to close his eyes, wanting to see the scene in front of him. Yifan had, at some point, flipped Zitao onto his front, hips up in the air. He was pressing his face into the pillow in order to muffle his noises. Though it wasn't working very well, as Han can hear him still, even sitting halfway across the room. 

"You're so loud," Yifan stops moving his fingers, pulling out a whimper from Zitao. "Almost like you could come just from this."

Zitao shakes his head, whining, "No, please..."

Yifan smacks him lightly on the backs of the thighs, "Then what do you want then?"

Even across the room, Han can see Zitao's blush, face going red from the embarrassment of having to say such a thing. It was always endearing to the two of them, seeing how red they could get Zitao's face to go before he broke and told them what he wanted. "H-Han…"

Yifan chuckles, "What do you want from him baby?" 

Han stops moving his hand, getting up to walk to the side of the bed. He looks down at Zitao's flushed face, "You have to tell us." Han runs his hand down the side of Zitao's face, watching as he leaned into it.

"T-Touch me," Somehow his face gets even brighter, especially when Han and Yifan both begin speaking to him at once, giving him words of praise. 

Yifan pulls his fingers out and moves away, letting Han take his place behind Zitao. He runs his hands down the sides of Zitao's hips, moving them down over his thighs. He pulls them back up when they reach his knees, slowing pulling back up before his hands are on Zitao's ass, kneading his palms into the flesh. He lies a kiss on him gently and flips him back over onto his back. When he does, Han can see just how late he had been. Zitao's stomach and neck were marked thoroughly with hickies and bite marks. His nipples were bright red from being played with for a long time. His lips were swollen as well, seemingly from more than just kissing. Han gently leans down to kiss him, letting his light body fall gently on top of Zitao's. 

As they kiss, Han hears the sound of Yifan behind them, shuffling and making grunting noises every so often. He was obviously touching himself. He hears the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, Han feels it being pushed into his hand by Yifan. He pulls back from the kiss, Zitao looking off to the side as if not wanting to look at him. Han pours a generous amount of lubricant over his fingers, spreading it over his cock. 

When Zitao sees what he's doing, he lets out a whine. Han cannot tell if it's in protest, or in want. If he knows Zitao enough, he's more than willing to bet that it's the latter. When he deems himself slick enough, Han places the head of his cock at Zitao's entrance, watching in amusement as he tries to force his hips back on his cock. Yifan moves to the side of the bed again, forcing him to keep his hips still. 

"Please...!"

"Is that how we ask?" Yifan scolds harshly. 

Zitao lets out an almost sobbing noise, "Please Han," He faces Han, looking into his eyes and seeing the lust there. It makes him shiver, "Please, I want your cock."

Han pushes in quickly, almost as if in a rush. He doesn't take any rests, only stopping when he's completely inside. When he looks back at Zitao, his head is tilted back with his eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure. Han gives him a few seconds to adjust before he begins moving. He pulls one of Zitao's legs over his shoulder, giving himself a much better angle to get much deeper. He's so distracted by his own pleasure that he doesn't notice Yifan coming up behind him. After not even a very long time, Han feels himself being pulled away by strong arms. He doesn't even try putting up a fight, knowing how much stronger Yifan is. It doesn't stop him from whining in loss though. His cock aches from only getting what it wants for a very short amount of time. 

“Zitao” Zitao raises his head off of the pillow, nodding to confirm that he was listening. “I want you to ride him.”

He swallows heavily, evident by the moving of his throat, “O-okay…” He gets up, wincing slightly when he sits. He puts his legs beneath him to prevent himself from touching the bed. Han lies down, head against the pillow as Zitao straddles him. He arches his back so the head of his cock nudges gently at his entrance. Han grabs at the base of it, making it much easier for Zitao to reach it.

Zitao raises his hips, moving back so Han's cock presses against his entrance again. He pushes himself down so the head breaches his entrance, stretching him open again. He sits down roughly, letting it slide all the way in. His head rolls back on his neck as he moans loudly. He bounces his hips lightly, letting himself get accustomed to the length. On one movement, Han thrusts his hips up roughly, laughing as Zitao lets out a startled groan. Zitao gets the message, moving his hips up so only the head is inside him and then sitting back down again. Its much deeper in this position and he repeats this motion until he’s drooling onto his shoulder.

Yifan suddenly brings his fingers to Han's groin, gently stroking what doesn’t go inside when Zitao’s hips come down. One of his fingers suddenly slips in beside Han’s cock, causing both of the other parties to groan.

“W-What are you doing?” Han looks back at him in confusion. A second finger moves inside, pressing against his cock, making it much harder to thrust as Zitao’s hole is filled even more. 

Said man groans as he’s stretched open more than he should be, more than he thinks he had ever been. All the times the three of them had been together, Yifan had never tried something like this. Zitao moans as he tries to figure out what Yifan is planning. 

Yifan gently scissors him open, adding a third finger when the muscles relax. “Do you think you could take us both?” His eyes widen as Yifan stops moving his fingers, pulling them out and wiping them against the bed sheets. 

He feels himself nod and Han tenses slightly below him, “Are…Are you sure?”

Zitao nods insistently, “Yes, please...” He bounces his hips shallowly again, pulling a gasp out of Han’s mouth. “I want to feel you both...” Yifan places a hand on top of his head, moving it in a comforting way. 

“Han, put your knees down,” He forces Han’s legs down flat on the bed, giving himself room to seat himself on top of them, arms wrapped around Zitao’s waist. He places his fingers back at Zitao’s entrance again, stretching it slightly to give himself room to slip in. He moans at the feeling of Yifan's cock pressing at his already filled entrance. Just the feeling of it is full of promise, makes him ache and shudder with anticipation. Zitao forces himself to keep still, to stop himself from pushing himself from pushing back on both of them at once. He wants them to be the ones in control, and if they want him to keep waiting he will, knowing how much he loves it when they're pleased with him. 

He feels another pair of hands on his hips, much bigger than Han's, "You're so good for us baby." Zitao shivers at the sound of Yifan's voice behind him. "You want this right?"

Zitao knows that it's just a precaution, they want to check if he is truly okay with whatever they want to do with him. He nods, "P-please..." Yifan places his lips to the back of his neck, kissing him lightly, making Zitao shudder. He isn't even aware of when Yifan begins pushing in next to Han. He finally notices when he begins hearing low groans from behind him, causing him to finally start to feel the stretching, his body trying to accommodate the two lengths. 

Once Yifan is fully inside, Zitao's body relaxes onto the body behind him. He lets his head fall back on Yifan's shoulder as he moans. Han isn't in much better condition, his eyes flutter closed at the intense heat in his groin. He wants to see Zitao's face as he's wrecked between them, but the pleasure he himself is feeling is too strong for him to think straight. Yifan begins thrusting his hips, seemingly not affected at all. 

"Ah, You're so good," Zitao whines at the praise. "So good for us."

Yifan brings his hands down to Zitao's waist, trying to make it so Han didn't have to move his hips. Han's back arches as he cries out in pleasure, he never lasted long. He was the smallest out of all of them, so he could handle much less than his two boyfriends. He always came first, and while it was embarrassing, it also gave him the ability to really see how the other two looked. It always got him so _excited_ again

"Close-" Han whispers softly below them, softly thrusting his hips into the body on top of him, trying to get his last bit of friction in order to climax.

"See?" Yifan pulls harshly at Zitao's hair in order to bring his head forward enough so that he could whisper in his ear. "It's you that did this to Han, made him so close in such a short amount of time. 

Zitao groans low in his throat, he feels truly useful like this. A feeling that was a bit harder for him to find sometimes. However, when he was here, with these two, like this, he knew that he meant something. He was their's to use to their liking, and with that he felt that he had something. 

Han thrusts his hips upwards a few more times before he moans loudly, and suddenly he's coming. Zitao whines as Han comes inside him, the feeling of Yifan still thrusting inside him from behind him adding to the pleasure. Strong arms lift him up under his arms to pull him off of Han's cock. The smaller man looks incredibly spent laying down below him. His eyes are closed as he breathes heavily, trying to calm down from his orgasm. Zitao is pulled into Yifan's lap, legs spread out. It was almost as if he was showing himself off to the other male. Yifan begins thrusting his hips again, the sound of their skin mixing with the sound of Han's come that is still inside him. It's incredibly loud, making it obvious just how messy they were being. It was hot, neither one could deny it. Han is finally able to sit up, tired but not unwilling to watch what was still going on. He didn't think he could get hot again, at least not easily, but he still wanted to see. 

He almost chokes at the sight of his come trailing down Zitao's body, dripping down onto the sheets. Yifan was going at an almost brutal pace, making it hard for Zitao to even make noise, too distracted by the feeling of pleasure. Han bites his lip, reaching forward to grab onto Zitao's cock to jerk him slowly. He lets out a loud moan in response as he begins to thrust into Han's fist and back onto Yifan's cock. 

"I-I'm... so close~" Yifan bites gently down on Zitao's shoulder, marking his flesh. Han moves his hand even faster, trying to get Zitao's release as fast as possible. 

"You can come for us baby," Yifan's voice is low and strained, Han can tell that he's close as well, maybe even more than Zitao seems to be. Han sees the exact moment they both reach their climaxes, trained enough in their body language after seeing it so many times. While Yifan comes first, Zitao follows close after, overcome by the feeling of Yifan releasing inside of him. He collapses against the other man's chest, just barely being held up. 

Being the only person able to move, Han gets up and goes to the bathroom, bringing back a wet cloth. When he gets back into the bedroom, Yifan had Zitao laying down on his side. He gently ran a hand through his hair, whispering soft words of praise and reassurance. Han places a hand on his shoulder and hands him the cloth. Han takes his place near Zitao's head, continuing to do the same thing Yifan had been. Yifan gently ran a cloth down his thighs, cleaning him up. He runs the material against a sensitive spot on his upper thigh. Zitao gently whines, but quickly breaks down into laughter. Han smiles, kissing him gently on the forehead. 

Once Yifan is finished, he places a hand under Zitao's lower back, helping him sit up. He leans against the pillow, Yifan and Han quickly move to lay beside him. 

"Ow..." Zitao groans softly, wincing from the pain in his hips. Now that he was no longer aroused, all he could really feel was the pain. He lies down completely to alleviate some of the pain from his body. Arms wrap around him on either side, immobilizing him completely. 

"Sleep," Yifan's voice is soft, but still strong with authority. He pauses for a few seconds, "….Love you."

Zitao looks to his side with a slightly shocked expression, Yifan rarely showed such affection, but it was nice when he did. "You too." 

Yifan nods and closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Zitao moves back to lay on his back again. Han kisses him lightly on the cheek before moving back to his side and closing his eyes as well. Zitao sighs as the two people around him slowly fall asleep, letting himself relax to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the longest smut oneshot I've ever written.)  
> (I'm so proud of myself)


End file.
